muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawaii
.]] Hawaii is the 50th state of the United States of America. * During Sesame Street’s 9th season, the cast visited Hawaii in six episodes as part of a twelve-episode arc. In this set of episodes, it is revealed that Snuffleupaguses come from Hawaii. Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus search for Mount Snuffleupagus, which turns out to be Mount Ihu Papa'a Lo'ihi Nui. ** Episode 1076 — Buffy invites her friends to visit ** Episode 1077 — Snuffy is homesick for Hawaii ** Episode 1079 — Big Bird wins a trip to Hawaii ** Episode 1082 — Big Bird plans to go to Hawaii ** Episode 1089 — Preparing for Hawaii ** Episode 1090 — Day 1 ** Episode 1091 — Day 2 ** Episode 1092 — Day 3 ** Episode 1093 — Day 4 ** Episode 1094 — Day 5 ** Episode 1095 — Day 6 ** Episode 1096 — Return from Hawaii * The Muppets Go Hawaiian, a 1980 set of View-Master reels, pictures Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and the Muppet gang on vacation in Hawaii. Gonzo surfs upside-down, Scooter plays tennis, and Crazy Harry faces his biggest challenge -- exploding an active volcano. *''The Muppet Show'' episode 320 features a Muppet version (complete with Penguins) of a "Hawaiian War Chant". *''The Muppet Show'' episode 519 features the song "Hawaiian Cowboy". * Big Bird tries to win a trip to Hawaii in episode 1079 of Sesame Street. * The Sesame Street 1978 Calendar features Hawaii for the month of January. * When Gordon and Susan need a place to stay while their apartment is being painted in episode 3139, Big Bird suggests Hawaii. * Mr. Earth is shown vacationing in Hawaii in the Sesame Street video Being Green. * Segments of Global Grover have included Grover learning to play the Taiko drum and the Hulu . * Baby Animal goes surfing in Hawaii in the Muppet Babies coloring book Muppet Babies Visit the Fifty States. * Snuffy brings Miles a suitcase of sand from Hawaii in episode 2125 of Sesame Street. * An animated segment of Sesame Street features Leanna Williams telling a story of how she traveled to Hawaii and bought a Hawaiian shirt. * Wyoming Walt goes on vacation to Hawaii in episode 4161 of Sesame Street. * Big Bird is upset that Alan will be going on vacation to Hawaii in episode 4060. * Maria and Luis spent their honeymoon in Hawaii. * Gordon shows a 16mm silent film of Mount Kilauea erupting in episode 2782 of Sesame Street. * Snuffy sends a postcard to Granny Snuffle in episode 3077 of Sesame Street. * Guy Smiley offers a trip to Hawaii as one of the prizes of "The Mr. and Mrs. Game" * In episode 4069 of Sesame Street, Snuffy receives an invisible ukulele in the mail. * The December 2003 - January 2004 issue of Sesame Street Magazine features Hawaii for the month of January in the Global Grover calendar. * In the Sesame Street Online Story Elmo Goes to the Doctor, Elmo says he'd rather be surfing in Hawaii than going to the doctor. * In the Elmo's World episode "Dancing," Elmo is shown doing the Hula on the shores of the beach. * In episode 2454 of Sesamstrasse, Samson receives a postcard from Pepe from his vacation on Hawaii. * In "Pig's in a Blackout", Janice tries to heal Kermit with a crystal she got in Hawaii. Sam the Eagle then says he's been to Hawaii in order to connect with her. * In "A Tail of Two Piggies", Lucy Royce says she went to Hawaii on vacation. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Real World Locations Category:Sesame Street Locations